


Mindfulness

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [50]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Gem Fusion, Hurt/Comfort, Supportive Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: On the best days, when she is drawn into being, Opal is stoic and strong—confident, firm in her existence.Sometimes, though, she twitches.
Relationships: Amethyst & Pearl (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143650
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Mindfulness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when exactly this takes place. Probably some time early on in the original series. Late season 1? Sometime in season 2 or 3? It doesn't really matter, honestly.
> 
> I'm also not a huge shipper in general, so I wrote this with more of a close platonic Pearl & Amethyst relationship in mind, but it def also works as a romantic piece, if that's your jam!
> 
> Enjoy!

On the best days, when she is drawn into being, Opal is stoic and strong—confident, firm in her existence. 

Sometimes, though, she twitches. 

(How could she not, when Steven is going to get hurt again, he nearly _died_ , and if they _lose_ him, they’ll _lose_ him next time…their luck will run out, Homeworld will find them, the Diamonds…another _war_ , she can’t _handle_...without Rose, not after everything they’ve lost…and she’s just a Pe—)

( _Stay with me, P_ , Amethyst whispers, grounding, somewhere inside her, pulling her back from hypothetical futures into the present.)

Opal breathes. She stays.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing a lot of work with myself (and my therapist!) to think about how my anxiety affects my relationships, and I rewatched _Mindful Education_ , and that seems to be exactly what that episode is about! Because I feel like Pearl's manifestation of her anxiety is similar to mine sometimes, I thought this might be a great way to explore that.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!


End file.
